The surface of concrete blocks and the like are often texturized by sandblasting so as to improve or achieve a desired appearance. However, with conventional sandblasting equipment, the spray of particles from the sandblasting nozzle tends to concentrate the particles in a central locale. The concentration of particles results in a non-uniform treatment or texturizing of the block or object. Because of this non-uniformity, sandblasting of such surfaces has been restricted to manual operations where the operator blasts each unit individually, visually inspects the unit, and subjects the unit to additional blasting to attain a uniform appearance. This manual procedure is time-consuming, subject to error, and therefore relatively expensive.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved method and means for texturizing concrete blocks and other objects.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of production line-type operation for quickly and uniformly texturizing objects at a low cost.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of sandblasting concrete blocks and other objects wherein the concentrated central locale area of the sandblasting spray is blocked so as to eliminate the concentration of sandblasting particles and thereby produce a uniform texturized surface.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sandblasting unit having at least one baffle to block the concentration of sandblasting particles in the central locale of the spray coverage area, so as to produce a uniform surface.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spray nozzle and blocking baffles which are adjustable with respect to one another so as to achieve the desired extent of blocking of the concentrated sandblasting particles and thereby produce the desired uniformity of texturizing.